Killer-Pervert-Consulting Teacher
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Will Graham, Theon Greyjoy y John Watson investigan a sus profesores, sospechados de haber cometido homicidio. *Fanfic Crossover: Hannibal; Sherlock; Game of Thrones. Hannibal/Will; Ramsay/Theon; Sherlock/John
1. Passive meeting

**Este no es un fanfic serio, por lo que no se lo tomen como tal. No habrá nada de escenas policiacas y todo eso que conlleva un asesinato, solo les ofreceré sexo sin sentido. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Passive Meeting**

Las clases hacia varios minutos que habían tomado su primer receso y Theon Greyjoy aun buscaba un lugar para almorzar. Fue en el campus donde encontró su lugar; luego de recorrer varias mesas ocupadas, John Watson lo llamó. Theon se sentó al lado de Will Graham que pinchaba la comida bien guardada en el delicado tupper.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido hoy, Theon? —John preguntó, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Theon, Will y John no concurrían a los mismos cursos; y su amistad, al menos lo que Theon creía que era esa relación, se había formado por compartir los mismos y peculiares profesores. Theon tenía los lunes las clases de biología, Will los miércoles y John los jueves; los profesores siempre se intercalaban, un día Ramsay Bolton, otro Hannibal Lecter y en otros Sherlock Holmes.

—Bien, creo. —Theon contestó, quitándole el envoltorio al emparedado que con suerte llegó a comprar. Su padre lograba ser muy mezquino a la hora de darle dinero. — ¿Tu ya has almorzado?

—Oh sí. Estuve en el bufet hace unos segundos. Te he visto allí, al parecer tú no a mí. La señora Hudson no me preparó el almuerzo hoy.

—Se ha cansado de que la trates como una mucama. —Will bromeó.

Theon rio y asintió, estando de acuerdo con la broma. Antes de llevarse su almuerzo a la boca observó a Will Graham. Will lucia horrible, tenía unas grandes ojeras, que se disimulaban con los anteojos, y por su completo aspecto se deducía que no había tenido una muy buena noche. Este no despegaba la mirada de su almuerzo, que lucía delicioso, tan solo verlo hacia que el estómago de Theon rugiera.

— ¿Y porque no comes, Will? —Watson ladeó la cabeza. —Se ve delicioso ¿qué es?

—Sopa de pollo, creo. —Will examinó el pedazo de pollo que sacó.

— ¿Creo? ¿No lo cocinaste tú?

—No, lo cocinó Hannibal Lecter.

Aquella respuesta descolocó a Theon y John, fue enteramente una sorpresa. Theon tragó el inmenso trozo de emparedado que se había llevado a la boca, sonrió y pensó bromear sobre ese nuevo hallazgo, pero John Watson alzó la voz primero.

— ¿Lo ha hecho para ti? —John no escondió el asombro que denotaba su rostro y voz.

—Así parece. Pasó por mi dormitorio esta mañana y dejó esto.

— ¿E-el entra en tu dormitorio? —Un matiz rojizo creció en las mejillas de John.

—Sí, me ayuda con las pesadillas y el sonambulismo.

Will no pareció comprender la seriedad del asunto, John siguió sonrojándose y a temblar en gran medida, y Theon solo disfrutaba de la situación mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

—E-en ese caso, ¿por qué no lo comes entonces?

—No puedo. No sé si esto es carne de animal. No me va el canibalismo.

John Watson suspiró y Theon recordó todo lo necesario para lo que se venía. A Will Graham siempre le gustaba hablar del profesor Lecter y no era una conversación muy agradable; aunque las acusaciones de Will también iban dirigidas a los profesores Bolton y Holmes.

—Fue el. —Dijo con íntegra seguridad Will.

— ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

—Lo he visto. Los he visto, a los tres. Escuché como planeaban deshacerse del cuerpo.

—Pero ese caso ya está cerrado, Will. Ya hay un culpable.

Hacía un mes que una de las profesoras había desaparecido y al tiempo hallada muerta. Le faltaban varios órganos, unos cuantos dedos y la cabeza. La policía había dicho que su esposo fue el responsable, pero Will Graham tenía otra resolución.

—Es cierto. Hannibal propuso clavarla a unos cuernos de ciervo, ¿dime como la hallaron, John?

—Clavada en unos cuernos de ciervo. —John admitió. —De todas formas, Will, eso no quiere decir que hayan sido ellos. ¿Y si fue solo parte de una de tus pesadillas?

—Recuerdo que hace un mes vi al profesor Holmes en la lavandería, tenía su ropa ensangrentada. —Theon agregó.

—Pero el en sus tiempos libres es un detective consultor, esa sangre puede ser de cualquier persona. Eso no afirma que lo hayan hecho. —John se frotó la frente, nervioso.

Después de eso, poco se dijeron y el silencio fue un acompañante más. Unos minutos antes de que el receso finalizara, Will Graham volvió a hablar.

—Necesito que me ayuden. Tenemos que investigarlos, hay que encontrar algo que los incrimine.

— ¿Qué haremos? —Preguntaron Theon y John al unísono.

—Hay que acercarse a ellos. Yo me encargare del Hannibal Lecter; Theon tú del profesor Bolton; y John, tú te encargarás del profesor Holmes. ¿Entendido?

Theon tragó saliva con temor, lo que menos deseaba en todo el mundo era estar cerca de Ramsay Bolton, pero si lo que decía Will era cierto podría deshacerse de ese pesado y pervertido profesor; « ¿Y si es una trampa?» Se preguntó varias veces, no obstante, confió en Will y asintió.

John tardó un largo rato en contestar, primero tartamudeo palabras inconclusas, se rascó los cabellos, meditó y por fin respondió positivamente. John lo único que quería era que ello fuera solo una locura salida de algún sueño de Will, el creía en el profesor Holmes y en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que era inocente.


	2. Killer Teacher

**Killer Teacher**

— ¿Que cocinas? —Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Escribano hortelano. —La respuesta también llegó acompañada de una sonrisa.

El profesor Hannibal Lecter se veía muy atractivo cocinando, disfrutaba de aquello. Will Graham había sido bien recibido en la casa de su profesor, él era un estudiante especial para el profesor Lecter.

Will dejó la cocina y recorrió la inmensa casa; había estado varias veces allí gracias a su sonambulismo y aprendió muy bien a llegar a la habitación de Hannibal. Will entre sus andares encontró el sótano, al bajar de un primer vistazo divisó varias cadenas e instrumentos filosos; prosiguiendo, sus ojos detectaron huesos y carne, a montones. Sintió unas repulsivas náuseas y por ultimo sueño, repentinamente sus parpados se cayeron, cansados. Antes de que su completo cuerpo también cediera, percibió un susurro; _Will_, alguien había musitado su nombre, ¿esa había sido la voz de Hannibal Lecter?

Una vez más soñó que estaba pescando, también con un ciervo y una negra figura de hombre con cuernos de ciervo. _Will, Will ¿estás bien? _La suave voz de su profesor lo despertó. Había traspirado tal y como se temía, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y alzó la cabeza al sentir un pesado malestar entre sus muslos.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver a Hannibal Lecter desabrochando los botones de su pantalón. Los castaños ojos de Hannibal se conectaron a los suyos apenas elevó la voz, no mostraban sorpresa alguna.

—Estoy cenando, Will. —Una ligera mueca se mostró en la boca contraria.

Will intentó apartarse pero la esposa que atrapaba su muñeca izquierda lo encarcelaba a la cama, no la había notado hasta ese entonces. Crujió los dientes, ya no recordaba cómo había llegado a la habitación de Hannibal, aunque si recordaba lo que había visto, claramente en su memoria.

—Suéltame, ahora. —Rugió.

—No puedo dejarte ir, Will, no después de lo que has visto.

Con su mano libre, cerrándola en un puño, alcanzó a golpear el rostro de Hannibal; sus nudillos dolieron. Rompió el labio inferior de Hannibal, cual expulsó algo de sangre. Este acarició su labio y lamió la sangre en su dedo, lentamente.

—No seas rudo, Will.

Hannibal tomó su mano, llevándola encima de su cabeza. Su cuello fue olisqueado y el lóbulo de su oreja mordido; Will gimió inconscientemente y estiró su cuello, cediéndolo a las fauces ajenas.

Hannibal corrió el rostro de Will, acercando ambos. Sus labios se conectaron por unos segundos, Will se rehusó aquel rose y sin embargo, Hannibal acorraló sus mejillas, besándolo de todas maneras.

Los besos de Hannibal siempre eran dulces y placenteros, y ahora venían acompañados de una pequeña pizca de sangre, haciéndolos aún más deliciosos. La lengua de Hannibal recorrió el interior de su boca, Will cada tanto le siguió los movimientos. La necesidad de aire hiso que su profesor se alejara y volviera sin perder tiempo a sus labios, hambriento.

Hannibal desprendió los botones de la camisa de Will entre los ligeros besos que dejaba en los labios del mismo. La lengua de Hannibal descendió por su cuello, estremeciéndolo en el camino; permaneció un tiempo entre su torso, jugó con uno de sus pechos: lamiendo alrededor y mordiendo al alcanzar la tetilla, teniéndola entre los dientes tironeó de la punta.

Su sexo palpitaba entre su pantalón y Hannibal lo asistió deshaciéndose de las ropas. Su miembro en completa rigidez fue manoseado, los labios ajenos besaron la punta y tomaron delicadamente el tronco, obteniéndolo hasta el final.

La primera absorbida lo estremeció; la lengua enredada en su húmeda piel y los labios presionando sobre la misma, hacían que temblara. Will gimió, su voz se escapaba entre sus dedos que intentaba acallarla sin éxito alguno.

La saliva de Hannibal se esparcía por toda la longitud de la polla de Will; el profesor liberó su boca y comenzó a utilizar sus dedos, apretando con cuidado, subiendo y bajando la piel, haciendo de mil maneras que Will se sintiera a gusto en sus manos.

Antes de que el final llegara, la boca de Hannibal tomó una vez más el miembro de Will. La lengua se deslizó de costado a costado, girando alrededor mientras la cabeza también se movía; Will no evitó llevar su mano a la cabeza de Hannibal, mezclar sus dedos con los castaños cabellos y jalarlos hacia abajo. Will arqueó su espalda y Hannibal llevó más profundo aquel favorito dulce que tenía la suerte de degustar. Will apretó los dientes al llenar la boca ajena con su semilla; Hannibal tragó y relamió sus labios, con una sutil curva en estos.

Will mordió su labio inferior al tiempo en que Hannibal le separó las piernas. El profesor chupó dos de sus dedos, cuales introdujo en la cavidad de Will. Un grito salió de la boca de Will con la intromisión; aquello que Hannibal hacía con sus dedos, era tan incómodo y placentero, Hannibal sabía cómo tocarlo y Will lo disfrutaba desproporcionadamente.

Hannibal besó su vientre, lamiendo la piel, mordiéndola con fiereza; Will se aferró a las sábanas, un nimio dolor apareció pero al instante fue silenciado por el regodeo que los dedos le imponían.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Will? —Hannibal preguntó, dejando un vacío en su interior.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero.

«Matarte.» Pensó Will, de poco serviría decirlo en esa situación, únicamente intensificaría la diversión de Hannibal, que no importaba como pero siempre lo tenía bailando bajó su mano. Hannibal acercó su rostro, depositó el dedo índice sobre el labio inferior de Will.

—Dime lo que quieres, Will.

El dedo entró a su boca y presionó su lengua. Hannibal no le quitaba los brillantes ojos de encima, Will no intentaba ignorarlos, no había otro lugar al que mirar. El dedo cosquilló su paladar, tuvo que morderlo para que se detuviera.

—Fóllame… quiero que me folles.

— ¿Acaso eres un cachorro de poco vocabulario, Will? —Hannibal jaló sus cabellos. — ¿Cómo es que se pide?

Will chasqueó su lengua, su profesor era un repulsivo fetichista y tenía bien en claro cómo actuar sobre ello.

—Por favor… fólleme, profesor Lecter.

—Como desees. —La sonrisa de Hannibal deslumbró.

Fue repentino, Will se ahogó en un gemido cuando fue penetrado. Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas y meticulosas, Hannibal aumentó la velocidad y fuerza al dirigirse al hombro de su estudiante. Hannibal susurró su nombre varias veces mientras le mordía.

—Quíteme la esposa, profesor Lecter. —Pidió. —Le prometo que no intentare matarlo, no ahora que por fin lo encuentro interesante.

Hannibal no se opuso a su pedido. Con ambas manos libres, Will se aferró a la cadera contraria, siendo parte también de cada desliz. Hannibal se apoderó de su cuello, Will jadeó en cada momento en que sintió el cálido respirar ajeno.

A pesar de todo, probablemente esa noche no tendría pesadillas.


	3. Pervert Teacher

**Pervert Teacher**

Todo el cuerpo de Theon Greyjoy temblaba y sudaba. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para conseguir ir a la casa de su profesor, este mismo se había ofrecido. El coche de Ramsay Bolton era chico y olía a tabaco. Theon estaba nervioso, pero debía lograr su acometido; no solo le serviría a Will Graham, sino que también a él.

—Fuma si quieres, Reek. —Ramsay después de tanto tiempo movió sus gruesos labios. —En la guantera hay una cajetilla.

A Theon le sorprendió esa repentina "amabilidad" en Ramsay y sin perder tiempo prendió un cigarrillo; hacia tanto que no fumaba que no le importaba de quien viniera. «No habla mucho.» Theon notó, en las veces que se había encontrado con su profesor fuera de clases no fue necesario hablar; no obstante, en este momento llegaba a ser incómodo y tétrico el silencio.

—Espera aquí, Reek.

Ramsay le obligó apagar el cigarro antes de entrar en el departamento. Aprovechó el momento en que Ramsay se dirigió a la cocina; Theon se sorprendió al verlo marchar hacia allá, no esperaba una gran cena, a decir verdad poco creía que Ramsay llegara a darle algo para comer. El departamento era pequeño, la sala principal era llenada por sofás de pieles de animales, sobre las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros; Theon no comprendía las pinturas, solo sabía que el color rojo era el destacado. Husmeó entre los cajones del aparador, se paralizó al encontrar en uno de estos unos cuantos dedos. «Will tenía razón.» Pensó sin poder dejar de observar los dedos. Quiso agarrar uno pero al sentir una cálida brisa por su oreja se detuvo en seco, con temor.

— ¿Te gustan, Reek?

Ramsay lo sostuvo desde la cintura y lo volteó. Theon movió los labios sin soltar palabra alguna. Una húmeda y brillante sonrisa bailaba entre los labios de su profesor; sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el gusto a vino que tenía el aliento del contrario.

—Eres una mascota muy insolente. —Un hilillo de saliva corrió por la comisura derecha de la boca de Ramsay. —Tendré que enseñarte buena educación.

Theon maldijo para sus adentros, ¿por qué era que todo le salía tan mal? Ramsay Bolton se sentó en el sofá, separó sus piernas y palmeando uno de sus muslos le indicó a Theon que se acercara; arrastrándose por supuesto, Theon ya había aprendido esa parte del juego. Se acurrucó en medio de las piernas de Ramsay, hundiendo la cabeza en el muslo izquierdo de este.

—Te cortare un dedo. —Dijo Ramsay revisando su bolsillo, del cual cogió su apreciado cuchillo. —Te dejare elegir cual.

—P-por favor. —Rogó escondiendo sus manos y pies. —N-no lo volveré a hacer mi Lord… por favor, p-perdóneme.

Las lágrimas se agolparon entre sus parpados. Ramsay le acarició la mejilla y al tomarle el mentón le levantó el rostro. Los gélidos ojos del Bolton chispeaban regocijo y a Theon le entregaban algo de autoridad.

—Obedece, Reek.

Theon no le encontraba otra resolución a la situación y con resignación le tendió su mano derecha a Ramsay Bolton. No tuvo tiempo de decidir cuál entregarle, Ramsay por su cuenta se adueñó del meñique.

El acero fue uno con su piel, Ramsay cortaba prolijamente mientras silbaba y se deleitaba con los gritos de Theon. Tan sencillo como pelar una manzana, solo había que saber dónde clavar y extenderse para conseguir un minucioso y limpio corte.

—Dime, Reek. ¿Cuál fue el descaro que te llevó a revisar las pertenencias de tu amo?

Theon se mordió el labio, tenía miedo de decirlo, sin embargo nada ganaría con ocultarlo, solo dolor tras dolor. Pensó que tal vez Will lo perdonaría, después de todo eran amigos ¿no?

—Will Graham cree que usted es un asesino, mi Lord.

—Oh, el muñequito de Hannibal. —Ramsay rio. —Puede que tenga razón ¿no lo crees, Reek? Asesino, violador y cosas peores. —Rugió.

Theon se sacudió al escucharlo y echó un chirriante gritito, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ramsay siguió con su corte, llegando hasta la última falange.

— ¿Le creíste, Reek? ¿Desconfías de tu amo? ¿Pensabas ir en mi contra?

Theon inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y contestó con un decaído tono de voz.

—No, mi Lord. N-nunca haría… Reek es fiel… Reek es leal… no, por favor.

Ramsay tironeó el trozo de piel hasta arrancarlo, Theon chilló por el sufrimiento. No fue hasta que rogó que se lo cortara, la quinta vez fue escuchado y su pedido fue concedido. Ramsay colocó el dedo en el espacio entre sus piernas y el sofá. La arenilla de las pieles se interpuso en su herido dedo, raspaba y se encastraba en la carne causándole un enorme padecimiento. El cuchillo bajó tan rápido que no distinguió el momento en que su dedo se desprendió de su mano.

—Eres un perro muy tonto, Reek. Hay muchas cosas que debo enseñarte.

Ramsay examinó el dedo y lo guardó con una larga y brillante sonrisa. La herida ardía, soltaba sangre a más no poder y dolía, Theon jamás había sentido tal dolor, un dolor tan humillante e insoportable.

— ¿Duele, no es así Reek? —Ramsay cogió su mano, con sumo cuidado. —Hay que curarte antes de que pierdas más sangre. Serie una lástima si mi tonta y linda mascota muere por algo como esto. —Ramsay pudo poner una mueca de aflicción en su rostro, a Theon le aterró verla. —Pero tu herida puede esperar, conozco un juego mucho mejor.

El cuchillo desgarró brutamente sus ropas. No tuvo tiempo para asimilarlo, de un momento a otro Ramsay se halló encima suyo y el tendido en el suelo, desnudo y en una total vulnerabilidad.

—Juguemos a un juego, Reek.

Ramsay olisqueó su cuello y lo lamió, alcanzando el hombro y descendiendo por su pecho. Ramsay agarró su sexo, estaba deshonrosamente rígido. Oyó una picará risa salir de la boca de Ramsay al tiempo en que este palpó la punta de su polla.

— ¿Te excitas cuando te cortan un dedo? Eres una mascota muy sorprendente, Reek.

Ramsay en un corto intervalo bajó y subió sus manos, que se aferraban con fiereza a su miembro. Theon gemía involuntariamente, el placer y el dolor se mezclaban en una confusa oleada de emociones.

—Tu polla es un gran regalo de los dioses, Reek. Aun no sé si has recibido el castigo suficiente, ¿qué tal si lo corto? ¿Crees que con eso será suficiente, Reek?

El miedo abarcó a Theon por el hecho de pensar semejante cosa. Debía detenerlo a toda costa.

—No, por favor, mi Lord. Reek ha sido malo… p-pero… pero ya ha aprendido.

Ramsay le regaló una húmeda sonrisa y le besó. Sus besos eran tan groseros y mojados, Theon nunca podía acoplarse a ellos. Gusto a clavo y vino especiado, se repetía cada día, llegaba a ser el regusto característico de Ramsay Bolton.

El cuchillo de su profesor recorrió su pecho, descendiendo y clavándose en su ombligo por un largo rato. Siguió el recto camino, Theon rogó porque solo fuera una rasposa caricia. El cuchillo tocó la punta de su miembro, se clavó entre el meato; un poco de bilis se agrupó en la garganta de Theon al sentirlo.

— ¿Te gusta esto, Reek?

Theon asintió, mintiendo. El cuchillo terminó su viaje en la entrada de Theon, pellizcando sobre la piel, que se contraía por el hecho de tenerlo allí. El cuchillo se introdujo, Theon gritó una y otra vez, con lágrimas en sus ojos. El afilado acero dio un giro y salió de su cavidad. Ramsay Bolton se deshizo de sus calzones y lo penetró, tomándole los cabellos y halando su cabeza.

Theon se sentía desagradable debajo de Ramsay Bolton, pero el sexo con aquel hombre siempre lograba ser tan placentero e inigualable; Theon no podía oponerse al buen sexo. Theon posó sus brazos entre la espalda de Ramsay, rasguñando; a Ramsay le gustaba dejar marcas pero en el caso de Theon también le gustaba que fuera marcado.

—Eres un buen perro, Reek. Tan útil.

Ramsay jadeaba con cada embestida, violentas y llenas de lujuria. Theon estuvo a punto de olvidar el dolor que provocaba la inminente pérdida de sangre y el entero malestar en su cuerpo, sin embargo, eso no era algo que Ramsay deseara por lo que se lo hiso recordar.

Ramsay sostuvo su mano y lamió la herida que había provocado. Theon se estremeció y Ramsay prosiguió con fuertes absorbidas, en un momento Theon percibió los dientes de su profesor. De golpe una oleada de debilidad lo inundó, se encontraba frágil, soñoliento y adolorido.

—No te atrevas a desmayarte, Reek. Aún falta mucho para terminar de jugar.


	4. Consulting Teacher

**Y ahora le toca a Watson ser penetrado... digo, investigar, John tiene que investigar. **

* * *

**Consulting Teacher**

— ¿Vives en un dormitorio?

—Lo he conseguido a un buen precio.

John Watson jamás pensó que tendría a su profesor tan cerca. No era igual a los demás dormitorios, este era más amplio y contaba con una cocina. Sherlock Holmes se desplomó en el sofá al momento en que se quitó el saco. John se dirigió a la cocina en busca de alguna bebida, pero al abrir la nevera lo que halló fue un susto. Era una cabeza, de una mujer rubia; John frotó sus ojos pensando que solo había sido un engaño de estos, sin embargo la cabeza seguía allí. No podía ser real, aquello había sido solo una pesadilla de Will Graham.

John necesitaba explicaciones y muchas. Volvió a la sala mas su profesor ya no se encontraba allí, dijo el nombre de este varias veces sin recibir respuesta. Se adentró al cuarto, Sherlock yacía en la cama.

—Hey, Sherlock. —Lo sacudió suavemente. —No es el momento para dormirse, Sherlock.

Sherlock abrió con ligereza sus ojos, siquiera lo vio y los cerró nuevamente. John suspiró, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué hay una cabeza en tu nevera, Sherlock?

La preocupación invadió a John, el confiaba en Sherlock y sabía que jamás haría tal cosa, debía haber una buena explicación para eso; no era más que un sueño, una pesadilla, se repetía tratando de asimilarlo.

—Es para un experimento, John.

De un momento a otro, John Watson se encontró debajo del desnudo Sherlock Holmes. John se ruborizó al notarlo y se apartó instantáneamente. El tiempo que estuvo fuera de la cama fue cortísimo, Sherlock agarró uno de sus brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

—S-Sherlock.

—Estoy aburrido, John.

Los brazos de Sherlock rodearon su cadera. Aquella visita no había terminado exactamente como John se lo esperaba. No era lo que se imaginó, pero con Sherlock había pocas posibilidades de que algo se pudiera planear de antemano.

Sherlock mordió su nuca, desabrochándole el pantalón. Las grandes manos de Sherlock cogieron su miembro y sin más iniciaron con una feroz bajada y subida. John gritó aferrándose a los brazos contrarios.

—Sherlock… n-no se puede… nosotros no podemos hacer esto. —Era lo que John siempre le decía en esos momentos, nunca funcionaba, tal vez esta vez Sherlock tomara noción de cuál era su posición. —Pueden oírnos. —No se podía confiar en las paredes.

—En ese caso, mantente en silencio, John.

Los dedos de Sherlock presionaron sobre su polla, con impulso descendían y regresaban arriba. Los gemidos de John eran incontrolables y sonoros. Los dedos hicieron presión en la punta; juguetearon con el prepucio, estremeciéndolo.

—S-Sherlock. —Murmuró, casi rogando.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Escuchó una baja risilla salir de la boca de Sherlock. Joder, siempre lo dejaba en aquella situación, en esos momentos John sentía unas fuertes ganas de asesinarlo.

—No, por favor. No te detengas.

Los labios de Sherlock se conectaron a su hombro. La lengua lamió su piel, los dientes aparecían cuando se tenía como objetivo dejar marcas, hoy no era la excepción. Una de las manos se dio paso por debajo de su camisa, contorneando su cintura, apretando sobre su vientre; los dedos por medio de un cosquilleante movimiento se dirigieron a su torso. John lanzó una risa que fue sucedida por un gemido. Las yemas de los dedos aprisionaron sus tetillas, con masajes circulares, examinando cada extremo y estirando las puntas, erizándolas en los repetidos roces.

La mano en su miembro se movía rápidamente, causándole espasmo tras espasmo. John jadeó ante el último desliz de los dedos y suspiró cansado al eyacular sobre los dedos de su profesor. Los chorreantes dedos de Sherlock se adentraron en la boca de John.

—Chúpalo, John.

No era algo que John deseara hacer, sin embargo obedeció. El líquido era caliente y salado, los dedos de Sherlock más aún. Su lengua se enredó en estos, lamiendo hasta las primeras dos falanges. Por más que estuvieran limpios, los dedos permanecieron largo rato en el interior de su boca. Los dedos entraban y salían, lentos y paulatinamente.

—Usa tu lengua, John.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de John aumentó. John tomó la mano de Sherlock, dio una respiración confusa para luego abrir su boca. Su lengua envolvió por completo los dedos; sus labios hicieron presión sobre estos cada vez que salían y entraban.

—Respira por la nariz, John.

Otra vez Sherlock fue el que dominó la acción, penetrando con rudeza la boca de John. John únicamente obedecía y movía su lengua cuando lograba controlarse. Los dedos presionaron y pellizcaron su lengua, su boca fue liberada y John hiso un ruido ahogado.

—Acuéstate, John.

Sherlock le quitó los pantalones cuando estuvo tendido en la cama. Sherlock mojó sus dedos antes de introducirlos en John y le sonrió; John apartó la mirada, lo que había visto fue tan vergonzoso.

—Relájate, John. Es para un experimento.

—Y-yo no soy tu experimento, Sherlock.

Los largos dedos alcanzaban los puntos placenteros en John. Sherlock le acarició la mejilla y le advirtió que se metería en él; estaba avisado, pero aun así se sintió molesto y un pequeño dolor llegó con la intromisión, de corto tiempo, casi sin notarlo el placer se lo hiso olvidar.

Los dedos de sus pies se encresparon, los de sus manos se clavaron en los brazos ajenos. John gimió con sus ojos en blanco, Sherlock lo embestía con ligereza y calidez. Las manos de Sherlock descansaron en los cabellos de John, los dedos los jalaban con impotencia.

John jadeó entre algunos gritos, poco se percataba de ocultar su voz.


	5. Partner Meeting

**Partner Meeting**

— ¿Estás seguro que no nos descubrirán? —Theon preguntó con miedo.

—Will ¿no crees que te estas obsesionando con el profesor Lecter? —John suspiró.

—Bajen la voz, no puedo escucharlos. —Will les dio poco de su atención y se concentró en la mesa de junto. Sabía que sus profesores algo tramaban.

* * *

—Voy a querer un poco de té.

Sherlock fue el último en llegar. El bar quedaba cerca de la universidad y era el punto habitual donde los profesores se encontraban. Las bebidas en la mesa eran variadas, había café, vino tinto y té.

— ¿L-lo han traído? —Sherlock preguntó con un creciente sonrojo entre sus mejillas y nariz.

Esa tarde Sherlock Holmes leyó _Cincuenta sombras de Grey _y una creciente curiosidad por el sadomasoquismo lo invadió. Sus colegas, Ramsay Bolton y Hannibal Lecter le habían prometido que por la noche, en aquel bar, lo asesorarían sobre el tema.

—Hay muchas cosas allí. —Dijo Hannibal, entregándole un amplio bolso. —Antifaz, cuerdas, látigos, fustas, bolas chinas, mordazas, esposas, entre otras.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron al oírlo. Ramsay le tendió un cuchillo, al parecer uno muy bueno, tardó bastante en soltarlo.

—Cuídalo bien. Es el favorito de Reek. Si ese niño llega a desobedecer, puedes cortarle los dedos. Ven, te enseñare como. —Ramsay tomó la mano de Sherlock y le indicó desde donde comenzar a cortar.

—No creo que sea necesario. —Hannibal prosiguió. —Aplícalo en casos extremos, solo si se comporta muy mal. Por mi parte, te recomiendo que uses las cuerdas; a Will le gusta que lo ate como a un matambre, es delicioso.

—A Reek le gusta que lo penetren con el cuchillo, puedes intentarlo con tu mascota.

—A Will le gustan las nalgadas, no me deja parar hasta que su trasero no este rojo como un tomate.

Sherlock siguió escuchando cada palabra, cada vez más expectante; recordando y guardando cada palabra en su palacio mental.

* * *

John Watson se sonrojaba y asustaba por lo que escuchaba. Se estremeció cuando Theon Greyjoy le palmeó la espalda.

—Tranquilo, duele bastante al principio, pero te acostumbras rápido. —Theon sonrió.

—Suerte, John. —Will también le tocó la espalda. —Solo respira profundo.

* * *

**No me gusta 50sombras, pero ya que anda circulando por todos lados, había que incluirlo… y bueno, ya saben cómo es Sherlock xD**

**Moraleja: Si tu profesor intenta manosearte denúncialo, de una; no te dejes seducir como hicieron estas pasivas.**


End file.
